A needed holiday
by hannibal1996
Summary: Rachel takes a well needed break to Australia but she becomes involved with the war that is coming. As she tries to work out what is going on her new friend prepares to launch a war against her. Apart of the Sin Collection.
1. Holiday

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever. I do not own Carrie. I know it has been a while but I've been working on the final story and may have forgot.**

Rachels story chapter 1: Holiday

Rachel had been on a plane for hours and she hated flying. Why would she? It was terrible. She felt bad about leaving everyone behind especially after the events that had happened but Carrie practically forced her to go. She had missed Jesse but she knew it was for the best and so did he.

She landed Sydney. It was warm and busy but that didn't put her off. She headed for her hotel and started to rest. From a distance a hooded man was watching her. The other one walked up to him, they were the only two left.

''She is resting.'' The hooded man said.

''There are many other telekinetics, why is she so important?'' The second one asked. He had pondered many times about this.

''She is the daughter of White, she is important.'' The first hooded man said. The second one ran off.

Rachel had spent that afternoon asleep. She had jet lag and needed to sleep it off. Rachel had woken up and then started to walk around the town and noticed to hooded man standing on a building. She was frozen in fear and used her powers to push him back allowing her to go into a shop and hide. She waited several minutes and walked out.

''Excuse me, miss Lang?'' A man in a black suit asked.

''Yes.'' Rachel was nervous. Rachel heard a door open and two guys pulled her into a van. They put a syringe in her neck and put a bag over her head.

Rachel had no idea how long she was out but when she woke up her hands were tied together and there was a bag over her head. She couldn't use her powers but could feel a heavy bracelet which was probably the cause of her not being able to use her power. She was conscious for a few minutes and then a bomb went off. The van went up into the air and started to spin as it landed. Rachel had no idea what was going on. Several gunshots were heard and then someone removed the bag from Rachel's head. It was a man wearing a gasmask and a black suit.

''She has been apprehended.'' The man said. Rachel fell unconscious again.

Rachel woke up in a bedroom, a nice bedroom. This clearly wasn't her hotel. She got up but was hit by a giant headache. There was a glass of water with two aspirins next to it which Rachel instantly took.

Rachel got up and walked out of the room. She stumbled a little bit but she managed to get out of the room. She walked down a corridor trying to work out where she was. She stopped to look at a painting. It was a hunter about to shoot an Elk. A man jumped off a tree covered in fur clothing and holding a knife.

''One of my favourites, deception and vengeance in its finest form.'' A man said.

''What happened to me?'' Rachel asked. She was a little startled. The man had short blonde hair and was wearing a blue suit whilst holding a mug of coffee.

''You were kidnapped, apparently someone is after you and my men saved your life. Don't worry there isn't some secret war over you, we were after something else.'' The man said.

''I remember someone saying she has been apprehended.'' Rachel said. She was a little suspicious and didn't know why.

''Don't worry about that at all. I'm Colin Sutherland.'' Colin said as he shook her hand.

''Rachel Lang, what was you after?'' Rachel replied as she shook his hand. Colin smiled.

''Oh that doesn't matter but I must know, you are a telekinetic aren't you.'' Colin said. A chill went down Rachels spine.

''How do you know?'' Rachel asked.

''You were found with a bracelet on you which cancels out telekinesis. Only telekinetics wear them.'' Colin said.

''Thank you.'' Rachel said.

''No problem. Stay here as long as you need please, we have computers you can use.'' Colin replied. Rachel smiled.

Rachel was in her room and had borrowed a laptop to talk to Carrie.

''So you are in a mansion after being saved from a kidnapper and there are no problems?'' Carrie asked via Skype. She couldn't get her head round the story.

''I know it sounds weird but.'' Rachel said.

''Let me cut in right there. Our dad has been reincarnated and de-aged. Our insane mums were killed by an insane, borderline terrorists plus we can move things with our minds. Weird is the definition of us.'' Carrie cut in. What she said made both of them feel sad but they had dealt with it.

''You have a point, how is dad?'' Rachel asked.

''Not well, he struggles adapting to modern life. He knows it is all over but he can't really accept it.'' Carrie said. They both understood what he was going through.

''He once lost everything and died. I don't think you recover from that.'' Rachel said.

''Yeah, well I better head off. Talk to you later and be careful.'' Carrie said as she signed off.

''Bye.'' Rachel said.

Colin walked into his office and sat down.

''Vivian, how are you?'' Colin said as he opened up a video chat.

''Has Rachel been extracted?'' Vivian asked. She had black hair and glasses. Her eyes were cold and angry.

''She has.'' Colin answered.

''Then the rest of your funding will arrive shortly.'' Vivian said. Colin smiled.

''Excellent then we can start the research.'' Colin said. He was happy that he could finally start his research.

''Does she suspect anything?'' Vivian asked.

''Doubt it, but this whole story comes off as a movie plot.'' Colin said. Vivian seemed annoyed by this.

''Then make it more realistic.'' Vivian snapped.

''When the funding comes through the experiments will begin.'' Colin said.

''Excellent then my fathers work will be complete.'' Vivian replied.

''Ah yes the ultimate warriors. Don't worry we will be able to make people telekinetic.'' Colin said as if he was reading it.

''Excellent. As quick as possible and remember, you are not my only researcher.'' Vivian said.

''Of course miss Palmer.'' Colin said as he signed off the chat.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. This is just something that answers the questions left from the other two stories and to help set up a Carrie/Days of future past story. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Experiments

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever. I do not own Carrie.**

A needed holiday chapter 2: Experiments

Rachel was going for a run. She was running through the town, it was still hot and she was staying at Colins.

''Do you know who he is?'' One of the hooded men asked. Rachel stopped, she was a little scarred.

''Why are you here?'' Rachel yelled. She was tired of this now.

''We need your help. Something dark is coming, we can feel it in our veins.'' The hooded man said. It was hard to understand him due to his scrambled voice but she could detect desperation.

''What do you mean?'' Rachel asked.

''There have been rumours, of experiments. A body was found.'' The hooded man replied.

''How does that affect me?'' Rachel asked.

''War is coming and the enemy is building weapons. You thought you had fought and won but it wasn't anywhere close.'' The hooded man said. Chills started to go down her spine.

''What are you planning on doing?'' Rachel asked.

''We need you.'' The hooded man said before running off. Rachel was shocked, she had no idea what was going on, and this terrified her.

Rachel was back in the house. She had been there for a few days and was planning on leaving. The whole idea of it was starting to creep her out.

''Rachel, you don't need to leave.'' Colin said. He had just ran into her and didn't want her to leave.

''I think I have outstayed my welcome.'' Rachel said. Colin laughed it off.

''Nonsense absolute nonsense. Look I need some help, I was wondering if you would help me out with something?'' Colin asked. Rachel was suspicious.

''Like what?'' Rachel asked.

''I run a company in which we develop medicine. I thought maybe you could help.'' Colin seemed a little desperate.

''I don't know about that sort of stuff.'' Rachel said. Colins phone went off.

''Hello, excellent.'' Colin said as he answered the phone.

''What was that all about?'' Rachel asked. She hoped they had changed subject.

''That doesn't matter but you don't need to. All you need to do is operate the computer.'' Colin said. He was smirking and Rachel gave in.

''What was that all about though?.'' Rachel said. Colin's grin grew bigger.

''Oh some guy broke in, he has been taken away. I can pay you. Two hundred.'' Colin said. Rachel thought for a moment.

''Fine.'' Rachel finally said. Colin seemed really pleased with himself.

Colin had driven Rachel to one of his research facilities. It was in the middle of a desert and looked more like an abandoned prison from the eighties on the outside but on the inside it was new, shiny and very clean.

''All you need to do is just film the experiment and then upload it to the computer.'' Colin explained.

''I got it.'' Rachel said. Colin left the room.

Rachel set up the camera.

''Are you ready?'' A scientist asked from another room. They were separated by a window.

The lights came on to reveal one of the hooded men. He did not have his hood on and his scars were shown. They covered his face and body.

''And we begin in 3...2...1 and activate.'' Another scientist said. The machines started to activate and two beams hit the mans chest. The machines started to go haywire and the man was screaming in pain.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She went for the door to find that it was locked. She used her powers to tear the lock apart and then walked out. A guard was about to put her back in there but she used her powers to push him back.

''Hey stop there.'' A guard yelled. Three more were running towards her. She started to run.

''I can't leave him.'' She thought to herself. She ran back and threw the guards away. She used her powers to rip the wall apart and walked into the lab.

The man was screaming in pain and Rachel used her powers to rip the machinery apart and the scientists ran away. The man was released and he stumbled a little before being able to stand.

''Thank you.'' He croaked at her. Rachel took him out and they ran down a corridor. They were running before they were surrounded by security.

''It's over, stop now.'' One of the guards yelled. There was at least ten of them all with pistols.

''Get down.'' The man said. He used his powers to take the guns away and started to fire. Bullets were flying everywhere. Rachel ran back down the corridor with the man.

Rachel and the man were running for their lives but suddenly the man fell to the ground. He had his hand over his heart and started to fall unconscious.

''What is happening?'' Rachel said. She was trying to help him but did not know how or what was happening to him.

''The operation was botched because of you. You stopped it halfway in its process which caused the body to shut down. You did this.'' Colin said. He was no longer this smiley, kind man but now he came off as a cruel and evil man.

''I tried to help him.'' Rachel said. Seven security officers walked up to them.

''Well let me help him the only way he can be helped.'' Colin said. He took a pistol and shot him.

''Why would you do that?'' Rachel asked.

''He is no use to us now, but your power is much stronger than his. Begin immediately.'' Colin said. The guards put a bracelet which cancels out the power on her and then knocked her out.

Colin walked into his office. He opened up a chat with Vivian.

''Is she ready?'' Vivian asked over a voice chat.

''The experiments will begin in one hours time. I'm sure it will prove successful.'' Colin said. He poured himself a glass of whisky.

''And these hooded men?'' Vivian asked. She had heard rumours of these men.

''Vagus has died. Only Bestiarius remains.'' Colin said.

''I want him dead and I want the experiments complete.'' Vivian replied. She sounded stern and angry.

''I can assure you, plans will go ahead without any faults.'' Colin said.

''As they should.'' Vivian replied before signing off.

Rachel was hooked up to the machine.

''We begin in 3...2...1 and begin.'' The scientist said before he turned the machine on. The two beams hit her chest. Rachel began to scream.

Telekinetics were known to be able to send out telepathic messages when in times of need. It was a documented fact. This message went all the way to New York where Michael and Jerome were drinking.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. This is just something that answers the questions left from the other two stories and to help set up a Carrie/Days of future past story. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Help

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever. I do not own Carrie.**

A needed holiday chapter 3: Help

Rachel was hooked to up several machines. The two beams were burning up her chest and she was in great pain.

''Help please, stop this.'' Rachel screamed but it did no good. The scientists would not listen to her.

Michael and Jerome were having drinks in Jeromes bar. It was fairly empty and people were clearing up.

''So what are you going to do now?'' Jerome asked Michael. They got some fries that they were snacking on.

''Help me please.'' Rachel screamed. In her pain she had sent a telepathic message.

''Did you hear that?'' Michael asked.

''Isn't that Rachel?'' Jerome replied. They were both worried.

''That was a telepathic message, a distress call.'' Michael said. They really hoped it wasn't.

''Carrie said she went to Australia. What do you think has happened?'' Jerome pointed out. This was not good and he was worried.

''I think we better get over there. Have you still got your private plane?'' Michael asked.

''Yeah I think so. Are you sure about this?'' Jerome asked.

''Nope but has that ever stopped us.'' Michael said, the two then bumped fists and then they grabbed their coats and walked out.

Colin was looking at the data from the experiments conducted on Rachel.

''Have we extracted it yet?'' Colin asked one of his scientists via video chat.

''We have located the telekinetic gene. We are working on extracting it.'' The scientist replied.

''Will she be alive after the experiments?'' Colin asked. He was talking about Rachel.

''Very unlikely.'' The scientist answered.

''Excellent.'' Colin said. He then turned the chat off.

Rachel was in a cell like room. It was clean and but still felt like a cage. She had the bracelet that cancelled out her power on her. She was wearing scrubs and had a few bruises and was exhausted. She fell asleep instantly. The TV was constantly playing on the news channel.

Jerome and Michael were piloting the plane. They had been flying for a few hours, they piloted it with their powers. They were drinking whisky and playing monopoly.

''We are half way there. Have you worked out where she is yet?'' Jerome asked.

''No not yet. I'm close though.'' Michael replied. Michael had a laptop and was tracing her from her phone.

''Well we better find her soon.'' Jerome said.

Rachel was in her cell. She had just woken up and her stomach started to hurt. Two guards walked in and dragged her off. They wired her up to the machine and started to fire the lights at her again.

She went through another day of the experiments. It was agonizing and she wished she could die. The machine stopped and Vivian walked up to her.

''Hello Rachel. I thought we could have a little chat.'' Vivian said as she walked in.

''Go to hell.'' Rachel spat at her. Vivian smiled.

''I think we should be serious. I want to know where exactly Ralph is living.'' Vivian said.

''Why should I tell you?'' Rachel asked. Vivian waved her hand. A tall man with black hair walked in. He was clearly well built and wore a black suit.

''May I introduce you to Darius Slate.'' Vivian said. Rachel recognised him from the news.

''Hello Rachel.'' Darius said.

''I thought you died?'' Rachel said. She had seen the news reports.

''It was a little more complicated than that.'' Darius said. Rachel was a little freaked out.

Jerome and Michael were in the plane. They were coming up close to Rachels destination.

''I found her. I managed to trace her and I found this.'' Michael said. He passed the laptop to Michael. It was a video of Rachel being experimented on.

They approached the area.

''Are we actually going to do this?'' Jerome asked.

''I think so.'' Michael said.

Rachel was talking to Darius and Vivian. They had been at this for an hour

''Just tell us where Ralph is.'' Vivian asked.

''There is no way I am telling you that.'' Rachel replied. Darius used his power to create great pain to Rachel.

''I'm going to ask you again. Where is your father?'' Vivian yelled.

Colin was in his office. He was looking out of a window. He saw Michael and Jeromes plane heading towards the research facility.

''Oh shit.'' Colin said. The plane landed on the research facility. Several armed guards surrounded the plane.

It was only a small private plane and they used their power to get it to land. Michael and Jerome walk out and push the guards back. Michael and Jerome used their powers to pick up some guns and walked in.

Rachel was being tortured by Vivian and Darius. They heard several explosions.

''What was that?'' Vivian asked.

''I'll be back.'' Darius said. He walked out to see what was happening.

Darius walked outside to see what was happening. He was instantly pushed back into the building. Michael and Jerome burst in and started shooting.

''Help me.'' A voice said. Michael made all of the doors tear open. There was Bestiarius attached to a machine so Michael used his power to release him.

''Do I know you?'' Michael asked. He had seen him before but only with a hood.

''We have met before. The circumstances were not in anyones favour.'' Bestarius replied.

Vivian was with Rachel.

''I will not tell you. I will not betray my father.'' Rachel said.

''Really? Where was he all your life? Where was he when your mother needed him?'' Vivian screamed at her.

''Dead. He died to protect the people he loved.'' Michael said as he burst in. Rachel was then released and she fell to the ground.

''You can't be here, this isn't right.'' Vivian yelled. Michael, Jerome and Bestiarius were thrown to the other side of the room. Darius walked up to them.

''As your friends in Beast Squad should know. I'm not that easy to kill.'' Darius said.

Michael removed the bracelet from Rachel.

''Lets do this then.'' Rachel said as she got some of her strength back.

Colin was in his office. He was starting to get scared and wanted to get out.

''Get more security down here now.'' Colin yelled down the phone. He was watching the events and he was terrified.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. This is just something that answers the questions left from the other two stories and to help set up a Carrie/Days of future past story. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Battleground

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever. I do not own Carrie.**

A needed holiday chapter 4: Battleground

Michael, Jerome, Bestarius and Rachel were getting ready to fight Darius. Vivian ran out of the room.

''Remember this guy is powerful.'' Michael whispered to Rachel.

''Colin we need men down here now.'' Vivian yelled down her phone.

''I have sent some and they are on their way.'' Colin replied. He was in his office and was watching the events through his computer.

''Lets do this.'' Darius said. Michael and Jerome ran towards them.

Darius made several pipes burst spraying Jerome and broke Michaels leg. Michael pushed Darius back into a wall. Bestarius ran towards him and the two engaged in a fist fight.

Darius and Bestarius were fighting but Darius kicked Bestarius backwards and then pushed him back. Rachel picked up a gun and started shooting but Darius made the bullets miss him.

''Do you never learn?'' Darius asked. He picked up a pistol and pointed it to Rachel. Bestarius then grabbed a gun and shot Darius.

''Shoot him.'' A soldier yelled. A group of eight soldiers burst in and started shooting Bestarius.

''Get down.'' Michael yelled to Rachel. Jerome fired his rings at the soldiers.

''Just die.'' Darius yelled. Darius used his powers to pick up a gun and shot Bestarius. Rachel then shot Darius. Michael managed to use his powers to put his leg bone back together but he still struggled standing.

''I got you hombre.'' Jerome said. He helped Michael stand. They picked up guns and walked out. Rachel helped Bestarius to walk.

They left the room and headed outwards. The corridors were empty.

''We need some medical supplies.'' Rachel said. Jerome nodded.

They managed to find a medical room. They placed Bestarius and Michael on the operating tables.

''What do we do?'' Rachel asked.

''We need to put a cast on Michael and heal up our friend here.'' Jerome explained.

Rachel used her power to pull the bullet out of Bestarius. Jerome found a metal leg cast and put it around Michael.

''Is there any anaesthetic?'' Rachel asked.

''Here.'' Jerome said. He picked up several syringes and gave a few to Rachel. They injected Michael and Bestarius.

Rachel took a needle and started to stitch up Bestarius.

''I think I have messed this up.'' Rachel said. Her hand was covered in blood.

''Don't worry we will get them to a hospital later.'' Jerome said.

They picked them up and started to look for the exit. There was no one in the building which was suspicious.

They headed towards a fire exit and burst out. They were surrounded by thirty soldiers.

''On the ground now.'' The soldiers yelled.

Rachel and Jerome were in a waiting room. Bestarius and Michael had been taken to the medical centre. A man walked in.

''Well. This is certainly interesting.'' The man said.

''Look.'' Rachel tried to explain herself. She was nervous.

''Save it. Your friends are being taken care of but we need to talk to you about something.'' The man interrupted and then explained.

''What?'' Jerome asked.

''We need to know what you saw there. Something has happened and we need to know answers.'' The man said.

''What do you mean?'' Jerome asked. The man played a video.

A group of armed policemen were walking in one of the laboratories.

''Hey do you see this?'' The group leader said. They looked at an image of a man and where several rays would be fired at.

''What the hell was going on down here?'' One of the policemen asked.

Eight cell doors opened and people walked out of them.

''Who are you?'' The group leader said.

''Now.'' One of the prisoners screamed. They sprinted towards to the policemen and the video stopped.

''What the hell was that?'' Jerome asked.

''It got worse.'' The man replied. He put on another video.

There was at least fifteen men running around outside. They had greyish skin and was only wearing trousers. The soldiers were shooting them but it was not working. The prisoners displayed signs of telekinesis but they were not very powerful. They could only push people back.

''We need back up, we need back up.'' A man screams. A helicopter crashed to the ground and explodes.

''We need to know what the hell was happening there.'' The man said.

''From what I gathered was that Colin and Vivian were researching ways to take the telekinetic gene.'' Rachel explained.

''So they built an army out of the dead.'' The man finished. This was horrifying.

''Can I make a phone call please?'' Rachel asked. She was terrified and depressed.

''Here.'' The man said. He placed a satellite phone on the table. Rachel took the phone and dialled.

''Hey, are you busy?'' Rachel asked.

''No not really. Where are you calling from?'' Jesse replied. He seemed tired.

''Australia. I'm sorry about the problems we have had recently.'' Rachel said. She was starting to tear up.

''We are only on a break. We just needed some space.'' Jesse said. He seemed really tired.

''I love you.'' Rachel said.

''I love you too.'' Jesse said before Rachel hung up.

''I don't need to stress to you how serious this is.'' The man said.

''What about our friends?'' Jerome asked.

''The one with the broken leg will be fine. The one who was shot is struggling and we don't know if he will make it. I'm sorry.'' The man said before leaving.

''What do we do now?'' Rachel asked.

''I really have no idea.'' Jerome replied.

Vivian was in a waiting room.

''We can't keep doing this Darius.'' Vivian said.

''It shouldn't happen again.'' Darius replied. He had just got out of surgery.

''It wont. I have a job for you.'' Vivian said sternly.

''Before we do anything, what the hell are those thing?'' Darius asked.

''How do you know about that?'' Vivian asked.

''It took me a while to die.'' Darius explained.

''Your new soldiers.'' Vivian answered.

''What are my orders?'' Darius asked.

''Beast Squad are heading towards our research facility. Your men will go and arrest them but your orders are to after a miss Sue Snell.'' Vivian explained.

''Excellent.'' Darius replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. This is just something that answers the questions left from the other two stories and to help set up a Carrie/Days of future past story. It also ties in with Beast Squad and is set at the same time. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Going home

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever. I do not own Carrie.**

A needed holiday chapter 5: Going home

Rachel and Jerome were in a holding cell. A man walked in wearing an expensive suit and carrying some papers.

''We have decided to let you go.'' The man said. He handed them some forms.

''Oh thank god.'' Rachel said.

''What about our friends?'' Jerome asked.

''The one with the broken leg will be fine. We have given him a cast and he will make a full recovery. The one who was shot well we still don't know.'' The man said. He gave them a pen each and walked out.

''Shit.'' Rachel said.

''Well at least Michael will be ok. I'm sorry about your guy.'' Jerome said. He patted Rachel on the shoulder.

''I think he had a deathwish. He always seemed to want to die.'' Rachel said. She still felt terrible. They started to fill out their forms.

When they were finished they banged on the door and were let out. The man took the forms from them.

''Just some insurance forms you know what it is like.'' The man said as he collected the forms. Michael walked up to them. He had a walking stick and was struggling to move.

''Hey guys.'' Michael said. Jerome patted him on the back and Rachel hugged him.

''I'm afraid the man who has now been identified as Arthur Cage.'' The man said.

''We knew him as Bestarius.'' Rachel cut in.

''Has past away.'' The man finished. He then walked away.

''I'm sorry, I know you two were friends.'' Michael said.

''Its ok. Some holiday huh.'' Rachel said. She wanted to laugh but couldn't.

Rachel was at the airport. She had arrived back in America with Jerome and Michael. Carrie and Ralph were waiting for her.

''Hey, how are you?'' Carrie asked.

''I'm fine.'' Rachel said trying to sound strong. Ralph then hugged her in a very protective way.

''Well you have a dad now so if you need to talk then you can.'' Ralph said.

''Thank you.'' Rachel said. She never expected him to say anything like that.

''He's watched Taken like ten times so he's been acting more fatherly...Because that's the film that made him act more like a father.'' Carrie said laughing. Ralph just looked at her and she playfully nudged him.

They exited the airport and headed towards Carries car, it was more like a mini van with butterfly stickers all over it.

''The perks of being a mother, you get a really big car.'' Carrie said.

''As long as I have some room for my leg.'' Michael said. He was using a walking stick to walk.

They started to drive down the road. Two men with grey skin in black uniforms and skulls on their chest stood in the middle of the road with machine guns. They started to shoot.

''Get down.'' Carrie yelled as she swerved the car. Ralph pushed one in front of a bus. Several cars then started to pile on. The last one threw a grenade into the pile up causing several explosions. Carrie managed to push some cars out of the way and drove out in a hurry.

Jerome fired a few rings at the last guy. They started to drive off but a motorcycle sped up to them. The rider pulled out a gun and shot into the car. Rachel used her power to throw the guy off the motorcycle.

''Michael has been shot.'' Jerome yelled. Michael was sat in the car covered in blood.

Darius was in a cell. He was doing press ups and was covered in scars and burns all over his body. He had a bracelet on him that cancelled out his power. Vivian walked up to him.

''What brings you here?'' Darius asked. She threw him a file with the words 'Project: Beowulf' with a classified stamp print over it.

''Sending you in against Beast Squad was a mistake. You couldn't take them down on your own. I'm transferring you to a new team that will be lead by Colonel Calvert.'' Vivian explained. Darius looked through the folder and looked at several profiles.

''Shadow Slasher, Fire starter, Bestarius good luck with that. Ooh you have Anti-Christ, well done. Do I get a cool code name?'' Darius said. Vivian just looked at him with cold eyes.

''You will be given one soon. Get ready.'' Vivian said. A guard threw a bag into the room. Vivian walked off.

''I never agreed.'' Darius yelled.

''I never asked.'' Vivian said.

''Just one question.'' Darius said. He walked over to his bag and took out the equipment.

''What?'' Vivian asked. She was annoyed.

''Hargensen is dead.'' Darius said. He pointed to a name on the clipboard.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. This is just something that answers the questions left from the other two stories and to help set up a Carrie/Days of future past story. It also ties in with Beast Squad and is set at the same time. Until next time, have fun.**

**The next and possibly final story, The last sin comes October 31st.**

**The war has started. Darius has lead an army against our heroes and they are losing. Ralph goes back in time to change time after reading a certain book. He has to reunite Carrie and her friends so they can stop this terrible future.**

**The problem is though, Carrie and her friends are trying to recover from the disaster from the end of People like her.**


End file.
